


One Shot Hisoka Requests!

by CaLm__BeAnS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hisoka Being Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Requests, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaLm__BeAnS/pseuds/CaLm__BeAnS
Summary: I'm taking requests through the comments for Hisoka one shots!
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	One Shot Hisoka Requests!

I get more motivation when someone else wants me to write something, so here we are sbdhjsdfh here are my rules:

\- No extreme NSFW

\- I won't do character/character, just Y/N or OC, your choice. 

\- uhhh idk anything else really lmao


End file.
